Moments
by WriterInTheMaking101
Summary: My season three! I know it's uber old but please read! It's mostly Izziecentric but other characters do appear! It's rated T just to be safe but I don't think anything is actually T material.


**Hey guys okay so I know this is way old and the end of season two is old and forgotten but I found this and I figured I might as well put it up! I hope you guys like it, and even though I wrote it so long ago, a year, I hope I can stilll get some reviews. Anyways this takes place immediantly after the season two finale and is focused mainly on Izzie and the whole Denny fiascio but other characters will make appearances, lots of them!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Durh. And I also don't own the song It's The End of the Road by Matt Goss.**

Meredith was selfish. Very selfish. She hated herself, at the moment actually. Her problems were nothing compared to the people around her. Izzie's feyoncé had just died. Cristina's boyfriend had just been shot. And yet. And yet all she could think about was Mc fricken Dreamy and Finn. She wanted to go home and comfort Izzie. But she was standing there, outside the hospital not moving like she was in some kind of trance.

"Meredith." Someone was talking to her. Some boy. George, she registered, was talking to her. "Meredith." He said again this time slightly louder. She looked up at him. "Izzie is asking for you. She won't let me or Alex take her home. She wants you to." This surprises Meredith actually. George is Izzie's best friend. Alex is.. well Alex. But Meredith thought maybe she would have wanted him to take her home. She definitely thought George. Not herself.

"Okay." Meredith looks back at George as she walks over to where Izzie is standing and she can see it in George's eyes that he thinks she is selfish too.

Izzie looks like a beauty queen but she isn't wearing her regular Izzie smile. Her eyes are sad, her whole face is sad. She looks like a scared, lost child. Meredith tries desperatley to push the whole scary love triangle to the back corner of her mind and concentrate on her friend. "Hey Izz." She says softly. Izzie looks like she is drowning, hypothetically of course. Drowning in a sea of sadness. She looks over at Meredith.

"H-hi." Izzie replies quietly.

"Do you want to go home?" Even as she is asking this Meredith knows it is a stupid thing to ask. Where else would they go but home? Izzie nods so discreetly if Meredith hadn't been watching her closely she wouldn't even have noticed it.

"Okay." Izzie nods once, and again. She takes a step towards the car, sort of teetering like she might fall. Meredith steadies her and they walk towards Meredith's car. Izzie gets in the front seat and once she is there she looks like she doesn't know what to do with herself so she turns slowly towards the window, resting her head against the glass, curling her hands into fists. Meredith watches as Izzie's shoes slip slowly to the ground.

And suddenly images of Finn and Derek are floating around in her head. And Callie. Callie is in there somewhere, watching her and Derek. Meredith looks over at Izzie who is sobbing quietly.

Oh yes. Meredith is definitley selfish.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

George is getting a ride with Alex. The silence between them is awakard and uncomfortable. George doesn't know what to say. He feels like he's in the completly wrong place. Alex is concentrating on the road, like it requires his full and utter attention. George is really wishing Alex would hurry up a little bit. Although he is concentrating on the road, Alex is driving so slowly that they've lost sight of Meredith's car. But, hey. George isn't gonna say anything. It's Alex's car. He can drive slowly if he wants to.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Cristina is pacing the halls of the hospital. In her stupid dress. With the stupid heels and everything. She feels torn, like two invisible forces are tugging at her. Tugging so hard they could rip her in two. The one force is screaming to her, what the hell are you doing Cristina Yang! Get in there and be with your boy friend! He's your BOYFRIEND he NEEDS you!

And then there's the other force that is saying, what they yell are you doing Cristina Yang! Go home and be with your friend! She's your friend she NEEDS you! She hates this. Cristina is normally imune to crazy forces. She normally has one option, one nice, sane option, wrapped up neatly in a package.

She doesn't know what to do. So she paces. It seems like a rational thing to do. Even though she knows it isn't. Pacing won't bring Denny back or erase Burke's gun shot. But it is, somehow, comforting. So she continues to pace.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Callie is sitting in her parked car in the parking lot of the hospital. She doesn't know where to go or what to do. She's just witnessed something... pretty disturbing. Derek and Meredith going at it. Together. In the same room. She realizes she could hold this majorly against Meredith. In so many ways that it's awesome. But she won't. Not because she really likes Meredith. She doesn't. She doesn't hate her she just doesn't like her.

But she won't use this against her. She doesn't know why. It's not like Callie is that great of a person. It's pathetic that Callie knows this about herself. She honestly isn't that great of a person. She's just in a certain mood. Maybe it's the whole Denny thing. She doesn't like Izzie either. In fact she is insanely jealous of Izzie. But she feels horrible for her. When she replays the scene of Izzie lying beside Denny's cold body, she gets a heart wrenching pain.

It seems, Callie doesn't like anyone at the moment. But she is willing to feel sorry for them.

Izzie is in her room. She can hear the muffled concerned voices of George and Meredith outside her door. She can hear them but she isn't paying attention to them. She feels like someone is suffocating her. She can't take it. George and Meredith are talking. She can hear fragments of their voices.

"We should.. do something." George says.

"Like what?" Meredith answers. Words they're saying float through her head. Alone, scared, just go.. more words. Words Izzie can't make sense of. She just wants to.. crawl into a hole and die. It's very cliché but at that moment, that is so exactly what she wants to do. Izzie also really wishes someone, George or Meredith would come inside. She didn't even lock the door for God's sake. They keep repetitvley saying things that indicate they think she has locked the door.

She is just standing there, her head pressed against the wall. Izzie realizes what she wants. She wants someone to save her, before whatever is suffocating her takes over completley.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Cristina has made her choice. It wasn't really the choice she wanted or anything but she had made it. She was going to go be with Burke. Cristina realized, just then, how odd it was that she had always thought of him as Burke. Never Preston. Just Burke. She realized, if she were Burke (there she went again) and he was Cristina that she would get annoyed at always being called by her last name. Hypothetically of course.

Cristina didn't feel like herself, she realized, as she walked down the long, lone halls of the hospital. For example, she wasn't one to think in hypothetical ways. She also wasn't one to really care about other people. She'd often been told she was heartless, cold. Numerous things. Things she had, at that time, taken as compliments. She knew that although she wasn't some big loving, emotional person, she would never be that heartless person she once was. And she regertfully realizes she didn't hate that fact 100 .

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Izzie is cleaning. She doesn't know why she is cleaning. She does in a sense know. It feels like maybe if she cleans one more tile of the bathroom floor, or scrub one more inch of wallpaper that everything will dissapear. Or at least that is what Izzie hopes will happen. But it's not. She doesn't feel any better. This really scares her because mostly cleaning does help her. When she was twelve and her best friend had been killed in a freak car crash she had re-organized the entire trailer. When she was sixteen and found out she was going to have a baby she had cleaned the whole trailer three times over. And although none of it had washed her problems away, it had made her feel a bit better. But she doesn't feel any better. If anything, she feels worse.

Izzie figures even if she cleaned the entire freaking HOSPITAL she won't feel better. So she discards her cleaning supplies on the floor and leans against the bath tub. Closing her eyes, letting her head fall into her lap she cries.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

_When something ends Something begins,  
But now it's just the end of the road  
When someone loses someone wins  
But now it's just the end of the road  
Don't get to fix it if it doesn't break  
But now it's just the end of the road  
When you gotta leave  
It makes you wanna stay  
I know it's the end of the road_


End file.
